Water and Oil
by Rainbow Delight
Summary: What happens when a hot headed girl and a cool guy meet you never know. Please review if you have any comments or p.m me if you have an idea for a story you want me to write
1. Meeting Me

Chapter 1

All I felt was the warmth of the fire I was burning in. I smelt my burning flesh and the odor from the flaming redwood forest I was in. In my final last seconds I knew I was going to die. That was the last time I ever felt heat again. Not the heat of the suns rays nor the heat of a shower.

Sometime Later

"Come on down Blaze you know you're not supposed to be up there."

"Aww have a little fun for once in your life prude."

My best friend since I became a spirit was **again** trying to tell me what to do. How many times do I have to tell her. I am a lone ranger. I don't take orders, I give them. Well apparently she's the only one who has trouble understanding that. I am the spirit of heat. I bring warmth and fire. I can be helpful but get on my bad side and I can bring a lot of destruction. Now that I think about it I don't really have a bad side, but I did that Jack Frost character would have been the first to see it. I don't see why everyone asks me _what did Jack ever do to you?_ Umm hello I'm fire he's ice. We were born to be enemies.

"Blaze this is the last time I'm telling you get down"

I climbed down the telephone pole and ran over to her leaving a trail of flames behind. While I was tall and lengthy Winda was short and stubby. She wore a dress with clouds as material for her dress. Her dress color would change to what ever mood she was in. Right now because she was pissed it was a stormy gray with a thick layer of fog covering the clouds.

"Why do you always do that? How many times do I have to tell you Blaze? You. Can. Not. Fly."

"So what? I'm Immortal duh."

"That's all fine and dandy bu-…Did you hear that?"

"Ya I did. Lets go check it out."

"I don't think that's a good idea you know how much I hate _checking out_ things." Winda shuttered.

"Don't be such a baby. Nothings gonna- ."

Crash! I felt a heavy weight laying on top of my torso. The fact that the weight was freezing didn't help to much either. Wait. Freezing?


	2. How Dare You

Chapter 2

"Ugh get the hell off me. I'm not a chair."

"Hey dude. You got to learn to chill."

The infamous Jack fuckin' Frost just told me to chill. I stared at him with a blank look. I had never seen him up close before but now that I had I really wish he wasn't on my bad side. He had soft white hair that resembled fallen snow without the dirt. His skin was pale. Almost an unhealthy shade. The eyes were the best part. Like frozen ponds of water glistening with mischief.

"What are you doing here Jack? Don't you have important guardian duties that need to be done?"

"Actually I do. North's direct orders were to find Blaze, talk to Blaze then, bring Blaze and so far I have one more mission to complete."

"O no you don't. Wait s the Easter Bunny gonna be there. I just love him. He's so full of life and well… lets just say he's not cold."

Jack held out a hand and I flinched. I had never touched a boy before let alone a freezing one. I was just about to grab it when I saw a small movement in the corner. I just found my escape.

"You may be fine with leaving your best friend alone but I'm not. I either go with Winda or I stay here!"

"Fine. Winda would you like to escort Miss Blaze to the wonderful workshop know as…The North Pole!"

Hahaha the loser actually thinks Winda would want to go any where with him. Winda is the most frighten person I know. She would never fall for such lame theatrics.

"Sure. I would love to."

See told you Winda wouldn't…Wait! What! Hold the phone. Maybe it was a mistake. No it cant be. He's pulling out a snow globe? Wait that's not a snow globe that's a portal.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I didn't know what it felt like to go through a magic portal but I figured it must hurt. All I felt was the ground disappear and I was weight less. For a few seconds I felt like I could fly. Fly away to where my dreams happen then maybe I would get some answers. Flying. That's the solution to all my problems. Flying. I hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Oww you guys should really get a landing pad for that thing."

I looked around the room to see a massive kick ass bunny, a gang master Santa Clause, a golden little boy, and a giant humming bird. A.K.A the guardians.

"Bunnymund oh my gosh I missed you so much."

Me and Bunnymund both are the lovers of heat and the haters of cold. Now we were really good friends. Not as good of friends as me and Winda but a pretty close second. I wrapped my arms around his thick furry waist and smelled in his scent. Aww fresh spring leaves. Bunnymund was the only boy I have ever let touch me. Well actually he was a giant bunny. As I let go I noticed that everyone was staring at me especially Jack. I smiled a wickedly sweet smile and walked over to Jack.

"Well since everyone seems to think I'm sooo interesting why don't I just tell you a little about myself."

"That won't be necessary." North's voice boomed.

"That's right we already know everything about you Blaze." Jack looked a tad too smug when saying this.

How dare these people think they know anything about me. I busted my butt, tried my hardest, not to burn down the whole blasted North Pole. I was filled with so much rage I almost didn't stop myself from doing it. Well lets just hear what they have to say about me.

"We know that your name is Blaze Firewall, your red hair turns into golden flames when angry… kind of like right now, your best friends are Winda and Bunnymund, you hate the cold, you are very courageous and carefree, no mortal has ever seen you and you feel lonely when ever you see kids playing around having fun. We all know your lonely Blaze. All you need to do is join us and you'll never be lonely again." The Tooth Fairy's pixie little voice called out.

Ok now I was angry. My usually red tame hair was now a golden hurricane ready to take down anything that gets in its way.

"You bitch! How dare you think you know me! I spent my entire life as a spirit searching for someone who could see me and talk to me! 200 fucking years! I should go over there right now and burn your whole face!"

A splash of wind hit my face and I turned ready to fire my roasting torpedoes. I saw not only Winda looking disappointed but Jack as well.

"Me and Jack are going to take Blaze to cool down *snort*. We will be in Jack's room if you need us." Winda calmly stated

Jack grabbed me violently by the arm and lead me away. At first I was terrified that a boy let alone Jack just touched me but then I felt a tingly sensation go through me and I suddenly wanted him to hold me in his arms forever. That vision ended when he threw me roughly on the bed and crawled on top of me. I started to pucker my lips thinking he was gonna kiss me but all I felt was his minty breath on my face.

"Did you know that you're really hot when your mad. Get it? Hot." Jack whispered into my ear.

"Yes Jack I get it. I've heard it all before."

I looked around the room. It was a nice cot with a humongous bed and a fireplace. Wait the winter spirit needing a fireplace? And where was Winda? Jack seemed to read my mind.

"Your friend left when she saw how mad I was. Something about not wanting to be in all the drama? Oh and the fireplace is here because this is your new room. With me."


End file.
